All Movie, Cartoon, and Disney Medleys Full
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoof in The Flintstones January 31 2014 Movies: * *(ALL GASPING) * *(ROARING) *(BIRD STEAM WHISTLE BLOWNING LOUDING) *Tigger: Yabba Dabba Doo *Chorus: Flintstones Meet the Flintstones They're the Modern stone age family From the town of Bedrock They're a page right out of history Let's ride with the family down the street Throught the Courtesy of Fred's two feet When you're with the Flintstones Have a yabba dabba doo time A dabba doo time We'll have have a gay old time (RECORDING SCREECHING) *Alice: Oh My Goodneiss he worry about you know (POOFING CLOCKING RINGLING ALARMING PHOEBE YARMING) *Phoebe: Morning I'm Still Gooding *Sawyer: Oh Will My Deering Silly * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(Snow White, Ariel White, Sawyer White and Eilonwy White Electrical Whistle) *(Casey Jr. Wild Animal Organ Boxcar 2 Cage car Electrical Whistle) *(Four Gossiping Elephants Four Gossiping Woman and Four Gossiping Lady Electrical Whistle) *(Gurgi Taran Eilonwy and Hen Wen Electrical Whistle) *(Peter Pan Wendy John and Minchael Electrical Whistle) *(Mad Hatter Alice March Hare and Dormouse Electrical Whistle) *(Tom Jerry Robyn Dog Figgy Man Electrical Whistle) *(Captain Caveman Teen Angles Electrical Whistle) *(Wonder Woman Electrical Whistle) *(Rapunzel Electrical Whistle) *(Spring Suite Electrical Whistle) *(Eilonwy Electrical Whistle) *(Princess Electria Electrical Whistle) *(Isabell Girl Electrical Whistle) *(Missy Electrical Whistle) *(Princess Sleeping Beauty Electrical Whislte) *(Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Princess Presto/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Juasmine/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(May/Alice's Sister Electraical Whistle) *(Lucia/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Candace/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Linda/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Stacy/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Isabella/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Esmeralda/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Madellaine/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Cinderella/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Jenny/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Anastasia/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Anita/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Jean Gary/Alic'es Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Rapunzel/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Blue Fairy/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Aurora/Briar Rose/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Duchess/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Belle/Alice's Sister Electrical Whistle) *(Alice Electrical Whistle) *(Sawyer/Alice Electrical Whistle) *(Dawn/Alice Electrical Whistle) *(Robyn Starling/Alice Electrical Whistle) *(Pocahontas/Alice Electrical Whistle) *(Wendy/Alice Electrical Whistle) *(Astrid/Alice Electircal Whistle) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(Blue Woman Fairy, Pink Woman Fairy, Yellow Woman and Purple Woman Fairy Electrical Whistle) *(Saywer Electrical Whistle) *(Casey Junior Electrical Whistle) *(Tillie Engine Electrical Whistle 1) *(Alice Electrical Whistle 2) *(Wendy Electrical Whistle 3) *(Princess Eilonwy Electrical Whistle 4) *(Jessica Rabbit Electrical Whistle 5) *(Robyn Starling Electrical Whistle 6) *(Faline Electrical Whistle 7) *(Isabella Electrical Whistle 8) *(Nala Electrical Whistle 9) *(Mulan Electrical Whistle 10) *(Stacy Electrical Whistle 11) *(Kariel Electrical Whistle 12) *(Princess Sofia Electrical Whistle 13) *(Candace Electrical Whistle 14) *(Astrid Electrical Whistle 15) *(Snow White Electrical 16) *(Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Electrical Whistle 17) *(Jenny Electrical Whistle 18) *(Daphne Electrical Whistle 19) *(Ariel Electrical Whistle 20) *(Jane Porter Electrical Whistle 21) *(Velma Electrical Whistle 22) *(Megara Electrical Whistle 23) *(Jenny Electrical Whistle 24) *(Mrs. Jumbo Electrical Whistle 25) *(Giselle Electrical Whistle 26) *(Linda Electrical Whistle 27) *(Esmeralda Electrical Whistle 28) *(Anastasia Electrical Whistle 29) *(Gwen Electircal Whistle 30) *(Olive Electrical Whistle 31) *(Rapunzel Electrical Whistle 32) *(Betty Boop Electrical Whistle 33) *(Shanti Electrical Whistle 34) *(Princess Cindy Electrical Whistle 35) *(Lindsay Electrical Whistle 36) *(Lilo Electrical Whistle 37) *(Cinderella Electrical Whistle 38) *(Kim Possible Electrical Whistle 39) *(Princess Peach Electrical Whistle 40) *(Jane Electrical Whistle 41) *(Kitty Electrical Whistle 42) *(Gadget Electrical Whistle 43) *(Becky Electrical Whistle 44) *(Sandy Cheeks Electrical Whistle 45) *(Miss Bianca Electrical Whistle 46) *(Olivia Electrical Whistle 47) *(Misty Electrical Whistle 48) *(Anna Electrical Whistle 49) *(Bruma Electrical Whistle 50) *(Carrie Electrical Whistle 51) *(TInkerBell Electrical Whistle 52) *(Princess Atta Electrical Whistle 53) *(Betty Electrical Whistle 54) *(Jenna Electrical Whistle 55) *(Princess Irene Electrical Whistle 56) *(Wilma Electrical Whistle 57) *(Daria Electrical Whistle 58) *(Jasmine Electrical Whistle 59) *(Spinelli Electrical Whistle 60) *(Blue Fairy Electrical Whistle 61) *(Aurora Electrical Whistle 62) *(May Electrical Whistle 63) *(Penny Electrical Whistle 64) *(Belle Electrical Whistle 65) *(Daisy Duck Electrical Whistle 66) *(Perdita Electrical Whistle 67) *(Pocahontas Electrical Whistle 68) *(Sawyer Electrical Whistle 69) *(Annie Electrical Whistle 70) *(Princess Yum Yum Electrical Whistle 71) *(Golden Harp Electrical Whistle 72) *(June Electrical Whistle 73) *(Lady Electrical Whistle 74) *(Panthy Electrical Whistle 75) *(Jane Banks Electrical Whistle 76) *(Calla Electrical Whistle 77) *(Minnie Mouse Electrical Whistle 78) *(Dawn Electrical Whistle 79) *(Princess Tiana Electrical Whistle 80) *(Crysta Elctrical Whistle 81) *(Tracy Engine Electrical Whistle 82) *(Adult Wendy and Jane Electrical Whistle) *(Dumbo Gossiping Elephants Electrical Whistle) *(Rita, Tito, Dodger, Einsten, Francis, Jenny, Figan and Motor Scooter Electrical Whstle) *(June, Leo, Quincy and Annie Electrical Whistle) *(Dumbo Mrs. Jumbo, Ringmaster Horse and Calliope Pulled Hippo Electrical Whistle) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Men: Just Right *Timothy Q. Mouse: We Outside You Can De *Ringmaster: We Outside You Can De *Jim Crow: We Outside *Preacher Crow, Fat Crow, Glasses Crow and Straw Hatt Crow: We Outside You Can De *Dumbo: We Outside You Can De *Mrs. Jumbo: We Outside You Can De *Elephant Matriarch: We Outside You Can De *Elephant Matriach, Catty, Giddy and Prissy: We Outside You Can De *Narrator: We Outside You Can De We Outside You Can De We Outside You Can De We Outside You Can De We Outside *Children: We Outside You Can De *Prissy: We Outside You Can De *Ariel: We Outside You Can De *Children * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Children: We Outside You Can De *Big Bird: Whew Gush *Boy and Girl: We Outside You Can De *Dragon Mammal Animals and Fish: We Outside You Can De *Guard Fireman Police & Fourteen Theives: We Outside You Can De *Arnold: We Outside You Can De *Ralphine: We Outside You Can De * * * * * * * * * * *Tiffany: We Outside You Can De * * * * * * * * * * * * *Penelope Pitstop: You Can De *Mr. Snoops: We Outside * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Ralphie: We Outside *Shanti: You Can De * * *Fry: We Outside *Duchess: You Can De *Robin Hood: We Outside *Leela: You Can De *Jake Tucker: We Outside *Princess Alisly: You Can De *Panchito Pistoles: We Outside * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Keesha: We Outside * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Tiffany: Ah Ah * * * *Yellow Woman Fairy: Mm Mm * * * * * * * * * * * *Shanti: Hm Hm * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Rafiki: See Tomorrow Guy *Count: Now this about with it *Princess Eilonwy: and Belive *CHORUS: Flintstones meet the Flintstones They're A Moderm Stone age Family From the Town of bedrock They're a page right out of history Someday maybe fred will the fight Then that cat will stay out for the when you're with the flintstones have a yabba dabba doo time a dabba doo time *Grumpy: Wilma *Crows: We'll have a gay old time *King Saften: Wilma *(Toy Children SHOUTING) *(CHEARBLOG TARZAN WAILING) *Moe: You're in the court, not in the woods, Tarzan Cut Out Coming Let Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Flintstones Movies Category:Movies Spoof